Awk-weird
by pennie lane
Summary: Following "Parking Spot", but eliminating the Schmidt/Jess kiss...these are the events I believe that may wrap up season 2...This story starts of K, then it will eventually get to a T rating.
1. Chapter 1

"Shut Up Nick" she breathed as her eyes glazed over with yearning. Nick felt her guard come down, and he slowly leaned into Jess, his dark brown eyes zeroing in on her pink lips. Her eyes focused on his, until their gazes were interrupted by an angry Schmidt, who came close to witnessing a progression in a relationship he didn't want to evolve.

"Brava, fellow roommates, brava" Schmidt sneered as he walked between them, breaking their intimate moment. "Instead of listening to my wise words of roommate ethics, you go behind my back and do it again!"

"Schmidt!" yelled Jess, "you literally smell like a gas stations bathroom" referring to his urine drenched khakis.

"I did what any man would do to claim his land! I showed honour, desire and passion - focussing all my energy on a property that doesn't break the No-Nail Oath!"

"I am no-ones property!" Screamed Jess. "I am not yours, I'm not Winston's, or Coaches for that matter, and I'm certainly not Nick's." Nick winced as his stomach dropped. She didn't want to be his.

"Now, I am going to my room, and you - ESPECIALLY you Schmidt, should have a long and hard think about what you have done in writing that misogynistic Oath, and HAVE A DAMN SHOWER, I am starting to taste your stench Schmidt!"

Nick watches Jess storm off into her room, as a mix of hurt, regret and confusion swirl through his body.

He couldn't help but wonder, what would of happened if Schmidt didn't burst into their moment?

"I don't know what she's talking about. I stay away from asparagus and drink a lot of pineapple juice" Schmidt says, defensively.

* * *

Jess woke up still fuming as she remembered the events from the previous night. She quickly threw on her white and blue bow print jumper over leggings and boots, grabbed her purse and headed out her bedroom door to go seek solace from her best friend, Cece. Jess stops abruptly at the entrance, where she sees the box of fish sticks lying on the floor. Images flood back into her memory. "_It was me Jess, I couldn't help it_" Nick admitted. He let her know that his feelings for her was from the beginning. He has had them all along, and he couldn't hold them in any longer. Jess stood there, staring at the fallen fish sticks, wondering what could of been.

"Hey"

Jess jolted out of her daydream and turned around to see a dishevelled, half asleep Nick standing in front of her.

"Hey." Jess half smiled, realising they were in the same position as the night before, where they almost kissed for the second time.

"Listen, for what it's worth, I'm sorry Schmidt got a little defensive of our stupid pact. I think he is a little scared of change, and he took it out on you"

Jess sighed "It's ok I guess. In a weird way, I kind of understand him and why he might be worried, I have those same feelings" Jess trailed off. She looked up to Nick who shoved his hands in his pockets nodding.

After a moment, Nick opened his mouth to reply, but a stir coming from Schmidt's room stopped him.

"I should go, I'm meeting Cece"

"Yeah, of course, go do that" Nick said as he backed away from her. Jess slipped out the front door before Schmidt got the chance to see them together again.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know what to tell you Jess" Cece exclaimed. "I like Nick, I think he is a good guy. You need to figure out what you want"  
Jess is slumped on Ceces couch, a prisoner to her emotions. "I don't know what I want!" she exclaimed. "When Nick kissed me, everything changed. I mean, of course I've always wondered what it would be like, but now it's here and its complicated"

"We need to get out of here. You can't spend every moment of every day thinking about this! You're getting stressed, and when you get too stressed - I fear you might go McCormacK"

Jess looks puzzled. "McCormack?"

"Yeah, Kevin Bacon in Footloose, and you will start dancing around the streets of Los Angeles to rid your anger. We can't have that Jess, not today."

* * *

The bar has picked up for a lunchtime rush, and Nick just finished serving a group of women who still had their yoga gear on.

A voice came up behind Nick "Look at them, got up early on a Sunday to workout, and their celebrating by putting the calories back on. I love contradictions"

Nick spun around and saw Shane, the boss' daughter. "Hey Shane, didn't realise you were working today"

"Yeah, well, I've purposely put us on the same rotation - I like working with you Nick" She said, gently punching his arm. "There isn't many men like you in LA. They are all moisturising, celebrity chasers who work out 7 days a week, and they all look like a walking headshot - not you."

Nick frowns but is slightly bemused "ahh, thanks…?"

"No it's a good thing, you're rare" Nick and Shane look and smile at each other.

* * *

"Of all the places you take me Cece, you take me to Nick's bar!" Jess

"I got a text from Schmidt, men are drinking for free tonight, which pretty much means that we're drinking for free" Cece yanks her arm into the bar and picks a booth in the back, out of Nick's line of sight. "See, we managed to get in without Nick seeing you. I'll go get you your pink wine." "NO! Then he will know that I'm here! Get me an old fashioned" Cece nods and walks toward Schmidt who is sitting at the bar with Winston, and a man with slicked back hair.

Jess inches down into the booth, and manages to see Nick through the gaps of the crowd. He is smiling while he talks to someone next to him. Jess tries to angle to see who he is talking to, when a long, slender arm reaches up to his face, and strokes the 5 day growth Nick has been sporting. "What the what?" Jess starts to slide out the booth, curving her back toward the ground to get a better vantage point of the woman. She is tall, long black hair, and beautiful. She is a goddess, and she is flirting with Nick. Jess' stomach drops.

"Jess?" Jess looks to her right to see two pairs of shoes near her head. She looks up to see Winton and his friend standing over her.

"Oh hi Winston! I was just looking for my contact" Jess sits up straight, adjusting her sweater which was getting close to being inappropriate.

"But you're wearing your glasses" Winston said quizzically.

Jess scrambles for an explanation "Sometimes I wear them at the same time…to give me 40/40 vision…like a superhero..."

Winston shrugs it off as he is used to her quirks. "We thought we join you" he said as he placed her drink in front of her. "This is Jax McTavish, he is filling in hosting my radio show for the next couple of weeks while Joe is on stress leave"

"Oh great, nice to meet you. I'm Jess, I live with Winston" Jax reaches out his hand and shakes hers. It was firm, strong but tender. "You have big hands there sir" Jess said in an embarrassed giggle.

"Yeah, I'm a quarterback, so it helps with my gripping" he said as he took a sip of his beer.

"You're a football player? Nice. Throwing the ol' pig skin. Scrummaging or huddling. 24, 32 Ike! Ike! Ummm…running the line?" Jess was grasping at football terms, hoping one was right.

Jax smiled and joked, "You sound like you know your football" he smirked as he took another swig of his drink. Jess casually glances over toward the bar as the crowd thinned and saw Nick with his beautiful colleague as she straightened his collar. Their faces were close.

"Maybe you should teach me more" Jess cooed, even more determined to get Nick Miller out of her head.

"That sounds like fun" Winston piped in, oblivious to their flirting.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick scans the bar looking at the diverse crowd that has gathered at the bar. The '_Men Drink for Free_' event has brought a fair number of women to the bar, luckily they have paying customers. His scan stops to a dead halt as his eyes land on a familiar face.

He sees Jess sitting at a booth with Winston and Jax. Why didn't she come over to say hello? She laughs at something Jax said and lightly touches his arm. She tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she bites her lower lip. In that moment, Jax continues to lift up his sleeve to show off his muscle. Nick laughs to himself, '_she will never go for that'_. To Nick's surprise, Jess obliges to the invitation and feels the bicep, with a laugh. Nick is flabbergasted. "What is she doing" he says to himself.

Nick watches as Jess, Jax and Winston slide out of the booth and head toward the exit.

"Have a man crush on Jax McTavish do you?" Shane said with a smirk. "I don't blame you, with his career ahead of him, and now doing radio - he is quite a catch"

Nick is half listening to Shane has he watches Jess and Jax exit the bar, and his stomach drops as Jax puts his hand on Jess' back. "Man crush on McTavish? Pfft, no way - so he is the hottest Quarterback right now, with an amazing track record, being chased by sponsors and agents - name another thing he has that I don't" Nick said half joking, half jealous.

"Well, if you play your cards right, you can have something he won't have…" Shane leans in right in to Nicks ear, whispering seductively "Me"

Nick swallows hard, and looks into Shane's deep green eyes. Why not, Jess is with another guy right now, why should she have all the fun? Shane walks over to serve another patron, leaving Nick looking at her, conflicted.

~~~

Jess, Jax and Winston are throwing a football in the park, trying to teach Jess the best way to throw.

"Last time Jess played football with us, she nearly killed Nick" Winston laughed as Jess tried catching his pass, recovering at the last minute. The sky is falling to dusk, sun beaming through the trees as it is setting.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, Nick is in bad shape and he couldn't handle a tackle by a girl" Jess said, with a pang of regret making fun of him.

Jax laughed "Personally, I wouldn't have a problem one bit if you decide to take me" catching the ball from Jess' throw. He throws back to Jess, who catches with ease.

"Oh really? maybe I will tackle you. To the ground. Getting all dirty in the…dirt" Her lack of flirting skills makes her cringe as she throws back to Jax, his eyebrows raised.

"I doubt you will be able to make me step back, it will be like a cute little squirrel trying to push over a tree."

Jess breaks into a sprint, going straight for Jax. She wraps her arms around him, but as he suspected, he didn't move an at all. She looks up to him, and he down to her, his arms wrapped tightly around her small waist. "See" he breathed. "Not an inch".

"You know I'm still here right?" exclaims Winston, shifting uncomfortable as he clicks onto the fact that he is unwanted. Both Jax and Jess ignore him. "I'm going back to the bar". He walks, giving up.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick sees Winston walk into the bar, without Jess or Jax. Winston looks over to Nick and sees him look quizzically at him, as if to silently ask where she was. Knowing better to not get involved, Winston shrugs and walks toward a booth which is occupied by Daisy and a couple of her friends, along with Schmidt and Cece.

Nick looks at his watch and his shift is over. He removes the cleaning cloth off his shoulder and throws it into the nearby sink.  
"Come on, let's get out of here" Shane flashes Nick a bottle of whiskey and grabs him by the hand. "You're place or mine?"

Nick can no longer resist her advances, "Let's go to mine"

~~~

Jess is sitting at a booth of a busy karaoke bar, not too far from her loft. She is happy to get out of the cool of the park, and something she is more comfortable with - singing karaoke in front of strangers.

"I'm so glad you like karaoke! What's you're song of choice?" Jess asks, hoping that it's not American Pie.

"Hmm, good question - and I feel like this question is a make or break for me." He said with a smile. "Well, I need a tune that really brings out the non-tone I have in my voice" Jess laughs, as the number 96 is read out over the microphone. "That's me, so hold your breath"

A familiar piano riff starts to play, it's Louis Armstrong's _Cheek to Cheek_. Jax start's singing the first few lines, and his voice strangely suits the song. "_Heaven, I'm in Heaven.._." Jess is laughing as Jax continues singing, while the audience is audibly in awe at the fact that THE Jax McTavish is singing.

Half way through the song, Jax stops singing and laughs. "Sorry I can't go on anymore, I have met the woman of my dreams tonight! She is going to be the mother of my child - I have met my third wife! Jess, this is for you!" He continues singing "_Heaven, I'm in heaven! And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak!_"

Jess is wide-eyed and speechless, which turns to a look of fear. She panics, gulps down the rest of her pink wine, grabs her purse and runs out the door.

~~~

Jess sits in the dark on the couch of the loft. She is downing a bottle of pink wine, baffled at the night she just had. Each sip she takes, the more funny she finds the events. She starts laughing to herself, sighs and sinks into the couch.

Jess starts to think about Nick. His intense stare and soft lips. His firm grasp on her arm and he pulled her in tight to his body, running his hands all over he back as if he was trying to remember each exact curve of her body. His hand stroking her face after he pulls out of the passionate kiss, "_I meant something like that_". Jess bites her lower lip at the memory. She pulls out her bunny phone, and starts a new text message to Nick and types '_Lets talk_'. Before she can send, she hears a noise at the door. She locks her phone without sending, hoping it's Nick at the door.

The door bursts open, and two bodies stumble through, oblivious to Jess sitting there. Jess squints trying to work out who they are, and sinks further into the couch so she cannot be seen.

They move into a beam of moonlight, hands wrapped firmly around each other, moving up and down - feeling every inch. That's when Jess sees him, it's Nick. Nick and Shane. Jess' heart sinks and her eyes start to fill with tears. She covers her mouth to physically stop herself from making any sound. She sinks to the floor, lying flat on her stomach, covering her face from seeing this painful sight.

"Nick" breathed Shane. "I've thought about this a lot" kissing Nick's neck.

"Well I would be a lying chump if I didn't say the same" Nick admitted. They continued kissing passionately, unbeknownst to them that Jess silently witnessing their intimate interaction.

"Which one is your bedroom?" Shane asked huskily. Nick picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Still kissing, Nick and Shane stumble their way to Nick's room, slamming his door shut.

Jess let's out a whimper which turns into a cry, and continues to lie on the floor, dying inside.

~~~

Jess is still on the floor near the couch crying to herself, after what feels like a lifetime. The front door opens and a nearby lamp is turned on. "Jess?" It's Winston. "Hey hey hey, what is wrong?" Winston kneels near her, and tries to console her. "What did Jax do? Did he hurt you?" Winston is genuinely concerned.

Jess rolls over and faces Winston. She shook her head, "No" she croaked out between tears.

"Why are you crying, and hiding on the floor" At that moment, audible giggles and muffled kisses come from Nick's room, and it all starts to make sense to Winston. He sighs, but understands. Without another word, Winston picks up Jess and carries her to her room. He gently places her on her bed, removes her glasses and puts on her bedside table. He places a nearby throw blanket over her and tucks her in. He walks toward the door and turns back. "Jess, for what it's worth, you're one of my favourite people in the world, and you deserve better than that". Motioning his head toward Nick's room.

Winston switches of the light and closes the door. Jess, moved by Winston's words, rolls over facing the window as hot tears continue down her cheeks.

~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your feedback guys! I've enjoyed writing what I think is going to happen for the rest of Season 2. ENJOY!**

It's a bright morning, both Winston and Schmidt are eating breakfast at the Kitchen bar. Winston is eating cereal and has a glass of orange juice, whilst reading the morning paper.

"Did you take my juice Winston?" Schmidt asked, annoyed.

"What if I did Schmidt, what if I did?" Winston said in defiance.

"Me? Oh, I wouldn't do anything - but just to say that this is special organic orange juice I ship in from the Napa, $20 a bottle."

"Well, it's delicious Schmidt" Winston takes another sip.

"You're a savage." he spits.

There is a slam of a door, and a jittery Nick enters the living area. "Morning guys, great day isn't it? Ooh, cereal - looks delicious." Schimdt looks confused, and Winston doesn't even look at Nick, knowing exactly what he is doing. "Where's Jess?"

"She went to an early morning Tutor session, she will be back in a couple of hours I guess" Schmidt answers, unaware at Nick's intentions. Nick nods and starts to back step towards his room, and closes the door. Winton rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"What time did you get home last night" Winston asks with a mouthful of cereal.

"Only an hour ago, I was at Cece's getting me some of that brown sugar" Schmidt grins, satisfied with his analogy.

"Urgh. I thought she was in the process of finding an Indian man? What the hell are you doing?"

"I am simply showing her what she will be missing out on if she goes ahead with this arranged marriage nonsense, how can she give up driving Schmidt?"

"Jar."

Nick reemerges from his room, with Shane in train. She politely says hello to the guys, and heads for the door. Before she leaves, she turns and grabs Nicks face and pulls in for a passionate kiss. "Bye" she whispers and closes the door behind her.

"Look at you, lady killer! It's about time you listen to me, and spread your seed else wear that abides by the Oath we have taken, my hat is off to you Nicolas Miller. The Boss' daughter, an affair many of us dream of, and it's also portrayed in a high percentage of Mills & Boon publications"

Nick's smile fades as Schmidt is talking. "I thought we were never going to mention the Oath again Schmidt, out of respect for Jess". Winston lets out an a gasp of disapproval for Nick's words. Nick frowns and looks toward Winston, who is still not looking at Nick.

"Jess isn't here, and there is a thing called freedom of speech in this wonderful nation called America. Our forefathers had the forethought of letting us talk openly about matters such as sex ethics. That's why Ben Franklin is my hero." Schmidt puts his coffee mug in the dishwasher and picks up his shoulder bag. "Well done brother, I'm proud and happy that things are back to normal in apartment 4D" Schmidt leaves the loft for work.

Nick pours himself a coffee and sits down next to Winston, who still hasn't acknowledged him. Winston flips over the page, and continues reading. Nick takes a slow sip of coffee, and looks at Winston, trying to get some sort of connection.

"Did you hear about that dog in Portland that got arrested for eating another families pizza?" Nick says bewildered. "If 'The Man' can start arresting dogs for being awesome, what is society coming to huh?" He looks at Winston, still nothing.

"Ok, what is going on Winston? You're more disconnected than usual this morning, what's your problem?" Winston folds his paper angrily, goes over and dumps his dishes in the sink.

"You know what Nick, you're my problem. No, to be exact, it's your actions that effect other people in this loft which then BECOMES my problem"

"What are you talking about?" Nick retorts in defense.

"How about next time you come home with another woman, do a quick scan of the room to make sure no one is in the room to see something that she didn't want to see!" Nicks face drops, and his heart falls to his stomach. "There is nothing that pains me more than seeing that poor, beautiful woman cry over an idiot like you"

Nick gets offended by his remark "YOU TOLD ME TO STOP IT WITH JESS! THAT'S WHAT I DID!"

"No, I told you to fix it, Nick. You have just made it worse."

Winston walks off to his room, closing the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick stands on the rooftop looking at the view, overlooking the hazy skyline of Los Angeles. He takes a swig of beer. "What have I done? I'm such an idiot!" Nick yells to himself. He starts pacing across the roof, stomping each foot with disgust at himself. "What am I going to do?" Nick thinks back to the signs that she might feel the same way as him. The dropping of the fish sticks box, her breathy voice as she told him to shut up.

He thinks back to the fateful night where he lost his inhibitions and took what he wanted. He wanted her. He grabbed her, kissed her, and she didn't resist. She kissed back, and drew him closer to her by wrapping her arms around his neck. Her chest was moving in rhythm to her shallow breaths. She had wanted it too. "Dammit it, what were you thinking hooking up with Shane?!"

She was with Jax, that's what he was thinking. Why was she with Jax? Why was she purposely flirting with Jax at his bar where he can see them together? Why wouldn't she acknowledge his existence then, but get upset when steps are taken to move on?

Nick stops in his track when he hears someone at the entrance to the rooftop, it's Jess. She carries a bottle of wine and a glass over to the lounge chairs, oblivious to Nick standing there staring at her. "Crap" he whispers to himself.

Suddenly Nick's phone starts ringing, he fumbles for his phone to shut it off. "Dammit Mom!" and cancels the call.

Jess looks over to Nick, who is clearly panicked. "What are you doing here?" She asked, annoyed.

"Uhhhh clearing my head. What are you doing?" Nick attempts at a conversation.

"Trying to hide from you, and it's not working" Jess get's up to leave.

"Jess, don't go." Nick says, which sounds like a plead. "We need to talk"

"Ok, what do you want to talk about? The weather? Or maybe how Home Alone is obviously superior to Home Alone 2?" Nick shakes his head with disagreement "The differences between an Emu and an Ostrich? And if they both dream of flying one day?" Nick tries to interrupt unsuccessfully. "How about how my night ended last night? How you did the nasty with your co-worker, pretty much in front of me" Jess exclaims in a raised voice. Nick hangs his head in shame.

"Look Jess" he tries to reason

"What? What can you possibly say that will make this situation ok?" Now Jess is yelling.

"What do you want me to do Jess? I have put myself out there for you. I kissed you. I admitted to you what my feelings are. What do I get in return? You run off to Cece. You go to the first guy you see at the bar! You disappear with him! You expect me to wait around HOPING that nothing happens between you two?!" Nick is now yelling. His phone starts to ring again, and Nick once again hangs up on the caller.

"I wouldn't have done that if you weren't all up in the face of that woman! Who is like a modern day Amazonian goddess by the way. I go away for two TWO measly hours, and you're ready to move on? Be a man Miller" exclaims Jess, arms flailing.

Nick lowers his voice. "So that's what you want from me. You want me to be that guy who will come running when you say come. You want me waiting in the wings for the day you MIGHT be ready."

His phone starts ringing again, he hangs up on it, throwing the phone on the ground.

"No Nick, I just wanted you to be patient with me." They both are breathing heavily from the yelling and staring at each other intensely. Jess' eyes wide with rage.

"Don't do that face!" Nick yells

"What face?!"

"Your Bambi face! I can't handle it, not today"

"You mean this face?" Jess starts exaggerating her Bambi eyes, just to drive Nick wild.

"Stop it Jess!" Nick tries avoiding the luring gaze

"YOU MEAN THIS FACE?!" She gets her face close to Nicks, close enough to feel his breath. Their eyes linger on each others, trying to read what the other one is thinking. Jess' eyes flick down to Nick's lips, which he notices. He does the same, and Jess holds her breath. It's anyone's move.

Nick's phone starts ringing again breaking the moment. "Just answer your damn phone Nick!" Nick slumps, picks up his phone and his beer, swigging a mouthful before he answers.

"Yeah, Ma" He didn't mean to sound so abrupt. Jess looks at him while he is on the phone. His body language changes dramatically. "What?" He whispered. His beer drops from his hand and smashes on the floor. Jess automatically goes over to Nick and puts her hand on his arm. "When?" Nick hides his face in hand. "Ok, I'll be there asap"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jess says in a lowered voice.

"It's my Dad." Nick's voice cracks, as his eyes start to water "He's gone" Jess instincts take over and she wraps her arms around Nick, while he collapses into her.

~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Jess is sitting in a packed plane in a middle seat, a young boy playing a violent video game on his iPad is at the window seat, and a lean, yet very tall, sleeping middle aged man is on her left. Jess shifts uncomfortably in her seat, and leans forward on her tray table to look to the row directly across the aisle, where Nick is sitting. He is also in the middle, between two large elderly women. "Hey Nick!" Jess loudly whispers. Nick leans forward to see Jess. "You OK over there?"

"Oh I'm just fine and dandy" Nick whispers sarcastically, turtle-face in full force. Suddenly, the old ladies arm falls to her lap, skimming Nicks face, forcing him to jolt back. His movement makes her stir, and he holds her breath, hoping she doesn't wake up. The old lady lets out one big snore, and continues sleeping. Nick groans in discomfort. "I wish we just took the flight that leaves tomorrow afternoon with Schmidt and Winston, not the red eye. Nothing good ever happens on the red eye, that's why they made a movie about it".

"Nick, you told your Mom that you will be there for her asap, and that's what you're doing. Now, would you like a sherbet straw?" Nick nodded. Jess reaches into her bag and pulls out a handful of multi-coloured sherbet straws and throws one in his direction. Rather than landing in Nick's hands, the straw falls short, and lands in the hair of the old lady.

"Well, that's staying there" Nick mumbled to himself. He starts shifting in his seat, needing to get some room. Nick begins to get lost in his thoughts. Memories of his Dad start flooding in, both the good and the bad. His Dad is dead. Gone. He doesn't know how to handle it, purely because his Dad has always been gone. But now, he is never coming back.

Nick rubs his hands over his face, and massages his temples. "I've got to get up." Nick proceeds to stand up awkwardly. Not wanting to wake the old lady, he starts to attempt to step over her. He puts one foot up on his seat, and steps the other leg over the lady.

"Ooh, careful Nick" Jess whispered, wide-eyed and watching him intently.

Holding onto the ceiling, Nick starts to place his left foot down on the aisle to get his footing, so that he can swing his other leg over. The plane suddenly hits a bit of turbulence, causing Nick to lose his balance. His hand slips off the ceiling, and lands on the old lady's breast.

Jess cringes and gasps at the same time.

The old lady doesn't wake, but a smile appears on her face. Disgusted, Nick regains himself, removes his hand, swings his other leg over the lady. He is free. He sighs and walks down the aisle towards the restroom.

* * *

The cabin is quiet, with nearly every passenger fast asleep. The few that are up are either watching their TVs or reading a book. Nick reaches the bathroom.

"Hey" said Jess, now directly behind him.

"How did you get out so fast?" Nick asks her, baffled

"I just asked the guy next to me to move"

"Well, that makes sense" Nick says, wishing he had done the same. The bathroom is vacant. "You go first"

"Thank you, Nick" Jess walks past him and closes the door shut behind her. Nick starts pacing, slightly panicking at what is to come once they land in Chicago. He runs his hands through his hair, freaking out. He hears humming coming from the bathroom, it's Jess humming the tune to _Somewhere over the Rainbow_. Nick smiles at this quirk she has, to let her roommates know that the bathroom is occupied.

"Hey Jess, I just want to tell you that I'm glad you have came with me. My father didn't treat you right, but you came along anyway. It means a lot to me." Nick can here the faucet start to run. The airplane starts to bump again in turbulence, Nick leans on the wall to brace, and continues to talk to Jess.

"What you're doing for me is brave, you don't know the rest of my family. For one, there are far to many Millers to handle, I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into." The airplane bumps again, and the seat belt sign lights up. Nick steps forward toward the closed door. "What I'm trying to say is thank you" The plane hits a huge bump, which sends Nick falling forward, just as Jess opens the door. Nick crashes into Jess, both falling into the bathroom, with the door automatically shutting behind them.

Jess lets out a worried scream, as Nick groans in pain, both their arms wrapped around each other.

"Nick, what are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry! I fell! I HATE PLANES!" The plane keeps bumping around, making it impossible for Jess and Nick to keep their footing. They continue to fall onto one another, trying to stand steady. Nicks foot slips sending him forward where he twists his body so that he is sitting on the toilet. He groans at the slight pain. Seeing Jess struggling and flailing about, he grabs her and pulls her down so that she is sitting on his lap, and he hold her tightly, protectively. They are both panting from fear.

The plane starts to calm, and it is now smooth sailing. Nick and Jess start to laugh. "That was crazy" Nick says, between fits of laughter. Suddenly the door opens, and two air-hosts are standing at the door, not amused. They are like two deer's caught in the headlights. Both Nick and Jess automatically raise their hands, as if they're being arrested.

Nick gulps. "I know what this looks like. But it's not what it looks like"


	8. Chapter 8

Nick and Jess are escorted off the plane by a security guard named Karl, holding them both by their arms. "Ok pal, isn't this a little too much?" Nick questioned to the guard as more people started to notice them. "It's not like we're terrorists!"

"What did you just say!?" Karl, yelled. "YOU DO NOT USE THAT WORD IN AN AIRPORT!"

"Woah woah woah pal! Stop getting weird, I didn't know you couldn't say terror…" Nick is cut off again

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" Karl bellowed in his face.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry!" Nick puts his hands up, surrendering to the law.

"We didn't do anything wrong! This is all just a hilarious misunderstanding!" Jess tries to reason.

"I am under orders to take you to your pick up person, to ensure that no more inappropriate behavior happen whilst in the confides of O'Hare International Airport." He looks Nick up and down. "Who do you think you are, Ralph Fiennes?" Karl says smugly. Nick groans in distress.

"Filthy youths of today!" The old lady who was sitting next to Nick grumbles as she walks past, with now multiple sherbet straws still in her hair.

"Nick? That's my son! What is going on?" says a bewildered voice. Nick and Jess look over to see a woman in her late 50s, with short brown hair approach. It is Nicks mother, Bonnie. She is short in stature, and has a hardened look about her. Behind Bonnie, is Jamie, Nick's younger brother.

"Ma'am, your son and his girlfriend displayed inappropriate behavior in the plane's bathroom during the flight. It is under United Airlines policy for the guilty parties to be escorted to their pick up point." Nick and Jess drop their heads in embarrassment.

"Ma, this is not what happened, she's not…" Nick is flabbergasted, Jamie lets out a goofy laugh.

"Dude, you're a member of the Mile High Club! Right on!" Jamie attempts to high five Nick, Nick slaps his hand away.  
"I leave them with you" Karl lets go of Nick and Jess and walks off.

"Ma, I swear, this is all a mistake!"

"I don't know what to say Nicolas, we are in the midst of grieving, and you're getting fresh with your girlfriend in a toilet!"

"MA!" Nick exclaims, Jamie keeps laughing "Jamie, SHUT UP!"

"Mrs Miller, I'm Jessica Day, I'm Nick's roommate, not his girlfriend. We didn't…"Jess is cut off flippantly by Bonnie.

"Let's just get out of here, you no doubt would want to wash up" Bonnie says while looking down Jess' body and walking off. Jess' face is left with embarrassed shock.

"I'm so sorry" Nick whispered.

They follow Bonnie, and Jamie goes over to Nick and puts his arm around him. "I've never been more proud of you, man!" Nick pushes him off.

* * *

Nick and Jess are in Nick's home, left on their own while Bonnie went to bed, and Jamie returned back to his apartment, which is only a block away.

"I am so embarrassed, how am I ever going to look your mother in the eye if she thinks that we did the 'rumpy pumpy humpy' in an airplane bathroom" Nick scrunches his face to the term Jess uses for sex.

"Look Jess, I will talk to my mother, don't worry about it, she is just a little over-protective of her sons. She can be a little crazy."

"Well, I'm going to try my little heart out to win her over, I am not going to be the gossip of the Miller clan, they think I'm a little hussy. Hussy McGoodbottom."

"Hussy McGoodbottom?" The both let out a little giggle at the name Jess coined for herself.

Nick and Jess are standing in Jamie's old bedroom, there is a Nickelback poster on one wall, and a Teri Hatcher poster, as Lois Lane wrapped in a Superman cape, right above his bed.

"Your brother had… taste when he was a teenager" Jess said smiling.

"Yeah, his music taste was pretty bad…but don't bag out Hatcher, oh - the dreams I had of her." Nick said laughing. "Well, you're going to have to get used to it since this is your room for the next few days" they both laugh.

Jess' face goes serious. She goes over and puts her hand on Nick's shoulder. "Nick, I know this is a hard time for you, and I wanted to be here for you to try to make it a little easier, and I've now and gone and made things awkward with your Mom." Nick shrugs off her statement, but Jess continues on. "I know things are weird between us at the moment, but I don't care about that right now, I care about you, and I'm here to help."

Nick's face softens "Thank you for saying that, and honestly, don't worry about Ma"

"Leave her to me, 'cos son, it's on!" Jess punches the air.

"What did I tell you about not talking like that?!"

"You will never stop me Nick Miller" They laugh and catch each others eye. Their look lingers. "Show me your childhood room"

Nick leads Jess through the hall, directly opposite Jamie's room, the same layout as their loft in LA. Nick opens the door, switches on the light, and let's Jess in. She looks around to get a feel for the room. As expected, his old room was exactly how Nick lead his life. Simple. Underneath the window, there were rows of vinyl records and CDs, music mostly from the Punk Rock era. On his book shelf, there are a collection of Hardy Boys novels amongst others, but what caught Jess' eye was a photo frame on the bookshelf. Jess walked over, and it was a framed photo of a young Nick at a poker table, next to his father, Walt.

"Is that you? You are adorable! And you look so happy" Jess said as she ran her fingers over the glass to lightly dust the picture.

"I was happy. It was a great day, he taught me how to play poker in this picture. And how to count cards. You can never take the 'con' out of the conman…" Nick's eyes glazed over, as he got lost in the memory. Why was he getting so upset? This is the man who didn't keep promises. The guy who was away longer than he was there. Missing countless little league games, his graduation, the man who ripped off his friends, including Jess only a few months ago.

"Hey" Jess lightly touched Nick's arm. Nick slammed the photo down, as rage took over.

"I'm just so angry at him Jess. Typical Walter Miller. Running off far enough to never come back. Leaving the loft in the early hours of the morning before I can tell him how I really feel!"

"How do you feel Nick"

"I hate him Jess, I HATE HIM! He is the reason why everything is wrong! I'm a weak man because I had no real man in my life to learn from! I'm glad he's dead! I'm glad he…I'm…I…miss him Jess" Jess wraps her arms around Nick to comfort him. Nick lays his head on her shoulder, breathing heavy in frustration and sadness. Jess holds Nick until they both are tired. Jess guides him to his bed, and lays him down. She sits at the foot of the bed, and quietly takes of his shoes. He goes to protest, but collapses in exhaustion. She pulls the blanket over Nick, tucking him in for the night.

"Get some sleep Nick, we have a couple more hours before the sun rises." She gently places her hand on his face, stroking it ever so slightly. She stands up to leave.

"Please. Don't go" Nick quietly begs. Jess hesitates, but steps back toward Nick's bed. She takes off her shoes, and places them next to the bedside table, and slips into bed next to Nick. With his back to her, Jess places her arm around Nick, intertwining her fingers with his. She can feel him shake, as he silently cries himself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Jess opens her eyes as the daylight seeps through the curtains. Her head is resting on Nick's chest, as it gently rises and falls at each breath he takes.

It would be a lie to say she hadn't thought of this moment before, she just wished it was under different circumstances. She wants to be there for Nick, as she knows deep down, he will be there for her if she needed him too. Thoughts of Shane start to creep back in to her head, but she immediately pushes them out. This is not the time nor place to bring up such a subject, Nick has more important things the think about. Nick, the man who is in mourning at the loss of his father. Nick, the man she cares for. Nick, the man who she is currently holding in her arms. Her lips curl upward as she breathes in his aroma and holds him tighter. Jess closes her eyes, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

Nicks eyes flutter open when he feels Jess slightly stirring and squeezing him tighter. He looks down toward her, and sees her dark brown curls spilling over his body, and he picks up a lock of her hair, twirling the strand between his fingers. He looks down at her face, as she rests peacefully on him. _God, she's beautiful._ Nick starts to wonder what he has done to deserve the attention of this gorgeous woman. He has made so many mistakes, yet she accepts him for who his is, a little broken and all. Nick feels her stir once again as her hand moves down his arm and holds his hand. He turns his hand around so that he can hold hers back.

Jess looks down at her hand which is now holding Nicks. He flips his hand over to get a better grasp on hers, and she starts to play with his fingers. She is mesmerized by his strong hand and how she feels safe when he holds hers. She feels his free hand let go of her hair, and stroke her back, feeling his way up and down gently and precise. His fingers start to run up her arm, which sends her stomach a-flutter. She can hear his breathing rhythm quiver as her other hand runs across his stomach. "Jess" he whispers in earnest. Jess lifts her head so that she is looking at Nick directly, their faces inches away from each other. Nick swallows hard, reaches for her face and holds her in the palm of his hand. His thumb strokes her cheek as her big, blue eyes bore into his. "You're amazing" he says huskily, as they start moving toward each other. Just as their lips were about to connect, Jess pauses and looks deep into Nicks dark brown eyes, soaking in this moment. She closes her eyes, and lightly brushes her lips against his. They touch their foreheads together, breathing each other in. Just as Nick moves in for a deeper, more passionate kiss...

"Nick!" calls a voice outside the door. There is a small knock, as the door opens and his mother is standing in the door way. Nick and Jess both release each other instantly and look over at Bonnie, guilty.

"Oh. You're here." Bonnie deadpans at Jess. Jess' face collapses into her hands, in embarrassment and frustration at herself.

"MA! What are you doing?!" Nick yelled in horror

"Breakfast is ready. If you and your '_roommate_' would like to come down when you're ready, it will be appreciated." Bonnie walks off, leaving the door ajar.

Nick and Jess stiffly lie there for what seems like a lifetime, in shock.

"Well, Hussy McGoodbottom" Nick says lightly "This won't be awkward at all"

Jess scrunches her face at Nick.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this has taken SOOO long, and now with this episode already airing, I tried to keep change its slightly so that you're not just reading a recap of the episode. I will power through Date Night and post soonish, fingers crossed! Thanks for reading**

* * *

Jess and Nick sit quietly at the breakfast table, staring intently at their own plate of bacon and eggs, not daring to look up at Bonnie. Nick breaks the awkward silence.

"What needs to be done today Ma?" Nick asked, hoping that his helpful attitude will break down his mother's bad mood.

"Well, we need more groceries, pick up your Aunt Ruthie from the home as she is staying with us for the next few days, plan the funeral, make up the guest room for Winnie and Schmidt…" Bonnie was listing off.

"Wait, did you just say plan the funeral? Ma! It's supposed to be tomorrow morning!" Nick states, panicked.

"Well I was waiting for you Nicky, you help with this sort of stuff."

"Ma, Ma - don't worry, I'll take care of it. What ever needs to be done, I'll do"

"And I will help Mrs Miller, that's what I'm here for" Jess says delicately, trying desperately to get back in her good books. Bonnie ignores her.

"Oh, the Eulogy Nicky. You need to do the Eulogy"

Nick freezes. The Eulogy? For his Father? He has to say meaningful, thoughtful words about his deadbeat Father?

"No, Ma. I can't do the Eulogy. I don't have anything to say" "Oh, but you have to Nicky. There is no one else to do it. Jamie will surely screw it up, he is far too emotional"

Nick looks over to Jess, hoping she will have the answer. "You should do it, Nick" Jess whispered.

"Ok, I'll do it"

* * *

Nick is sitting at his Father's old work desk, trying to put pen to paper. He starts to write, then scribbles it out in frustration. He tears out the piece of paper from the notepad, scrunches it up and throws it to the nearby bin, where there are other pieces of scrunched up paper scattered across the floor. He has obviously been there a while.

"Knock knock" there was a light taping at door frame. Nick looks up to see his brother Jamie standing there, with a goofy grin on his face.  
"Where's your _friend_?" Jamie says with a smirk, while doing a rude gesture with his hands.

Choosing to ignore his brother being obnoxious, Nick answers "She's out getting the groceries, and organizing the food for tomorrow, and flowers…a hell of a lot more than what you're doing for this damn funeral"

"I am an emotional wreck Nicky, what do you expect from me?!" Jamie exclaimed

"Whatever, Jamie"

"You know, you kind of look like him, sitting there at his desk." Jamie smiled, lost in a memory, then his bottom lip start to quiver, and he starts to cry uncontrollably.

"Come on Jamie, settle down" Nick sighed, agitated.

"You know me, once it starts, I find it hard to stop!" Jamie walks into the study, and plonks onto the nearby couch.

Nick runs his hands over his face, and lets out a long exhale. "Why do you love him so much Jamie? He was never around." He hoped that Jamie's answer would at least give him inspiration on what to say.

"I don't know. Distance makes the heart grow fonder I guess" Jamie sniffed. "Plus, he always came back"

Nick pondered Jamie's words as his brother loudly wept.

* * *

Jess arrived back at the Miller's residence just as Schmidt and Winston arrived in a taxi.

"I am never flying Delta again, how dare they lose my luggage! My body wash from Cyprus was in there, do you know how much that costs? The freight alone - the animals!" Schmidt yells.

"Schmidt, can you help me with this" Jess asks as she starts unloading the groceries. Schmidt reluctantly helps with the groceries to take inside. As they enter the house, they are greeted with a smiling Bonnie.

"Winnie, Schmidt! It is so good to see you both!" Bonnie wraps her arms around both of them, bringing them in for a big bear hug.  
"Good to see you too Mrs Miller" Winston said, with a hint of sadness.

"We are so sorry for your loss, Bonnie." Schmidt said sincerely.

"Where's your luggage dear?" "Oh Bonnie don't get me started…!" which is exactly what got Schmidt started. His rampage on the airline company is one that Winston had obviously heard a few times on the way from the airport, which was signaled by his eye roll.

Jess tries to interject, but fails. "I guess, I'll just put these in the kitchen". Jess walks away, disappointed that she cannot seem to break through to Nick's mother.

Winston walks into the kitchen and starts to help Jess put the groceries away. "Schmidt will be a while with his complaining" Winston smiles. "Hows it all going here Jess?"

Jess sighs "I don't know Winston, I'm trying, I really am, but Nick's mom just doesn't like me. I don't know what to do. I've arranged the food for tomorrow, the flowers, the booklet, but it's not enough. I know this is a really hard time for her…"

"Yeah, it is Jess, so I think the best approach is to keep doing what you're doing and…" Winston hesitates a little "…and suck it up"

Jess lets what Winston said sink in. "You're right Winston. This is all I can do, be here to help and be here for Nick"

"Speaking of Nick, where is he?"

"Last I saw him, he was finalizing the specifics of the burial with the funeral director, then writing the Eulogy."

"Nick's writing the Eulogy?" Winston said, quizzically.

"Yeah, there was no one else to do it, so…" Jess is cut off as Winston walks off to find Nick. Jess immediately follows. They make their way to the study, and Nick is no longer at his father's desk. Jess walks over to the desk where the notebook is lying open, with nothing written down.

* * *

The church was slowly filling up with Nick's relatives, including his brother Jamie, his Aunt Rosie and Cousin Bobby. Jess, Winston and Schmidt are waiting in the lobby, hoping Nick will arrive soon. Schmidt starts pacing uncomfortably, visibly annoyed that he is wearing one of Walt's out of styled, a little too big, suits.

"Schmidt, can you stop moving?! You're making me nervous" asked Winston, annoyed.

"I can't help it Winston. I hate funerals, the stench of rotting flesh is filling my nostrils, and this suit is made with a polyester blend. I feel like I'm about to go to a bank interview to ask for a second Mortgage."

Bonnie walks over, flustered. "Where is Nicky? Everyone is settling in, and we need to get this started."

"I'm sure he will be here any second Mrs Miller" Winston tries his best to sound convincing.

"This funeral is going down the toilet. I promised Walt that it will be beautiful and full of life, I promised! I'm sending everyone home" She turns to walk into the main area of the church.

Without thinking, Jess quickly taps her on the shoulder. "Wait Bonnie"

"YOU TAP ME ON THE SHOULDER GIRLY?" Bonnie menacingly says "Let me make this very clear, I do not want you here. I don't know you, I don't know what you want". Bonnie turns to walk away once more. Jess quickly taps her again, twice.

"You tap me again?!"

"Please wait for Nick, it's important"

"Then why is he not here?! No Eulogy? No Nick? I rather not have a funeral if it's not going to honour my husband." She walks off.

Jess becomes determined to make this work. All of a sudden, a commotion at the front of the church takes their attention.

"HEY EVERYBODY, I'M HERE! FUNERAL SAVED!" Nick stumbles into the church, with a beer in his hand. Jess rushes up to him. "Hey, happy funeral Jess!"

"What happened Nick?"

"Well I couldn't find any inspiration in Dad's office to write, so I thought I would go to his favourite place in Chicago to get it." Nick downs the rest of his beer. "and I did it Jess, I wrote the giggliography."

"The what?" Jess asked, not sure what he meant.

"The EULOGISH!" Nick stated, as he waived a beer coaster in front of her face.

"Oh, you wrote the Eulogy, that's great." She focused on the coaster, and Winston reads it out loud.

"Walt Miller. Am I right?"

"Am I right? Am I right?" Nick slurs.

"That's terrible" says Schmidt.

"Ok, here's is what we are going to do. While I sober up Nick, Winston, you're going to stall everyone. And Schmidt, you're going to stop asking people if they can smell the body. It's rude"

"Fine, but that's all I can think about, along with desecration."

"Just don't say anything!" Jess exclaims, as she guides Nick toward a quiet part of the church.

"Hey honey" Nick drunkenly whispers in her ear. Jess composes Nick and continues to walk.

* * *

Nick and Jess sit on a bench in a empty part of the church. Jess is patting Nicks face down with a damp cloth, while he sips on a glass of water.

"I know you asked me to write it, but I couldn't Jess. I have nothing to say! You're mad at me, you have your mad face"

"I'm not mad at you Nick, I have your back. No matter how stupid it gets, and you and I both know, it can get really really stupid."

"I'm the stupidest of all the stupid boys"

"I'm going to be there for you, I'm going to hold your hand and I would have gladly told you that last night, but you disappeared. I care about you Nick, I will always be here for you."

Nick looks at Jess, and nods.

Without either of them realizing, Bonnie watches from a distance.

* * *

Nick and Jess enter the main area of the church, just as Winston finishes up his tear filled speech about Walt. They walk down the aisle, toward the open casket, and Jess takes a seat near the front and Nick approaches the podium.

Nick takes a sharp breath, and turns to look at his Father, lying peacefully. Nick turns back to the the microphone, and starts to speak.  
"My dad loved Elvis. Sometimes I thought he loved Elvis more than me. So I used to tell him I hated Elvis, just to piss him off. And he would get really mad. The way that Walt could get really mad. He would turn it up loud to spite me, and sing all the songs. He was very good at gambling. He had a great mustache. He was so mean to cabbies in such a cool way. He was never scared. How did he do that?!"  
Nick stares at his hands, rubbing them together as he can feel tears spring to his eyes. Jess, as promised, quietly walked up to Nick and grabbed his hand. Nick looks up to her and the look on her face immediately calms him down so he can finish what he has to say. Bonnie looks at what an effect Jess has on her son, and is touched by how much she cares.

Nick clears his throat and continues. "I don't know if Walt was a good guy, or a bad guy in the whole scheme of things, but he was my dad, and I'm sure going to miss him"

Jess smiles at Nick, and he smiles back.

* * *

Back at the Miller residence, the gang is getting ready to leave for the airport. Schmidt hugs Bonnie and thanks her for the hospitality, and reminds her that if she were to come visit, not to fly with Delta. Winston walks up to Bonnie, and throws a bear hug around her. "Thanks Mrs M, I loved Walt and I'm going to miss him" Bonnie smiles as Winston walks towards the cab.

Jess nervously approaches Bonnie, suitcase in hand. Unsure on what to do, Jess holds her hand out to shake Bonnie's. Bonnie pushes her hand away and brings her in for a hug. Nick watches from the doorway, smiling. "I was unfair to you Jessica. Thank you for all your help, and I packed you a snack." Bonnie gives her a snapped lock bag of cheese puffs.

"Oh thank you!" Jess smiles at Bonnie, and walks toward the cab.

Nick approaches his mother, after saying goodbye to his brother, who went back into the house sobbing. "Nicky, I, ahh….I owe you an apology"

"What are you talking about, Ma?"

"We all depended on you so much, and you were just a kid"

"Don't do this Ma, you're going through enough" "I'm just saying! Anyway, I'm glad you have someone who takes care of you." They both look over to Jess who is struggling to open her snack with her mittens on. Nick smiles at her.

"Me too." Nick looks back at his mother. "I love you Ma" Nick says as he hugs her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so I managed to quickly bat out "Date Night", so I am up to date in terms of episodes. yay! Thanks for your patience! Obviously, like the last chapter, I tried changing it slightly so this didn't read as a recap! xx**

* * *

A few weeks had past since Walt Miller's funeral, and the gang traveling to Chicago. Nick is at the sink, fixing it…again, but is happy to do so to take his mind of recent events. Jess is watching television with Schmidt, who was happy to watch the documentary _The September Issue_ with her.

"She is an inspiration." Schmidt says, mesmerised by the documentary.

"I never knew you thought so highly of Anna Wintour, Schmidt" Jess smiles

"She was brought down to earth by the angels to show us the way, Jess. What is not to like about Anna Wintour"

Winston casually strolls in to the living area, his eyes focused on Jess' phone, charging on the communal phone charger. He walks over and takes the charger.

"NO! It's not your turn!" Schmidt gets up from the couch and goes for Winston. Nick follows, attempting to sit on Winston to pry it out of his hands.

"Get him guys, GET HIM!" Jess yells, as Winston breaks free and gets past Jess, and her weak attempt of stopping him.

"You can't outrun the Jewish!" Schmidt yells, running after him.

Jess and Nick laugh. "I don't know why I do this, my phone doesn't even fit that charger" Nick says in between laughs.

"I've got like 6 chargers in my room, I just do this for fun" Jess giggles. Nick looks at Jess, who looks at him back. The tension between them thickens the room.

"So, here we are all alone" Nick states.

"What shall we do"

"Ahhh, definitely not make out"

"Definitely not" They look at each other in silence again. Nick's eyes searches Jess' face and body. His arm raises up, and he grabs a lock of her hair. He starts to twirl the hair around his fingers, reminiscent of when he woke up with her in his arms in Chicago.

"Can I ask you a question, Nick"

"Sure"

"What is going on? What are we? What are we doing?" Jess asks in earnest.

"Well, we are roommates, who have kissed a couple of times, and are attracted to each other, and are really good friends. And sometimes, genuinely kind of hate each other." Jess laughs. "And sometimes, play with each others hair" They fall silent once more.

"GOT IT JESS!" Schmidt yells, triumphantly from the hall. Nick drops Jess' hair, and steps back from her. Schmidt smugly walks through with the charger in his hand. "I won, Winston has such little arms"

* * *

Nick sits on a bench next to his silent mentor, Tran, and older Asian man with a nice face. "I don't know what to do! The sexual tension is off the charts! It's like the wild west! No laws. Whiskey for a nickel, whores caked in mud. What should I do?!" Tran looks at Nick, which is calming. "You're always there when I need you Tran. Thank you. I'm glad you got no life!" Nick jokes, Tran remains still. "I'm kidding Tran, will you settle down?!"

"My father just died. Life is short. I've got to start doing things, Tran. Growing up. Grown up moves. What is my move with Jess? What would you do?" Nick waits for a response, Tran remains still. Nick breaks out into a laugh "Of course you would, you dirty dog! But what is the move for me? A date? But….no you're right, I've got to remain confident. Women like that. I've just got to say…" Nick shifts in his seat, and faces Tran completely, grabbing his shoulder.

"Jessica. You are a beautiful woman. My life hasn't been the same since I met ya, and it will mean the world to me if you, uhhh, go on a date with me."

Tran smiles.

* * *

Nick lightly taps on Jess' bedroom door. It opens moments later, with Jess standing there, wrapped in a dark towel, along with her hair. She looks breathtakingly beautiful. Nick starts to sweat, and his confidence is no where to be found. He is lost for words, and he starts to scramble.

"Jess…..Ica. Diiiirty J! Doctor Day, my toilet sister! If so, food?" In Nick's mind, that was totally coherent. Jess, on the other hand, took a moment to try to decipher what he had just said.

"Ummm, you want to get food later?" Nick raises two thumbs up in response, with a frozen goofy grin on his face. "Ok" Jess nods "I'm gonna get dressed now" Nick is still standing there, frozen in time. "Ok, bye". Jess closes the door on Nick.

Nick snaps out of his trance and smiles. She said yes.

* * *

Jess is waiting next to a hot dog stand, at the address Nick texted her to meet him. There is a nip to the air, as the cool wind blows, she is thankful she wore jeans, boots and her woolen tartan coat. What a weird place to meet for food. This was a good 30 minute drive from the loft, luckily she came from Cece's which wasn't too far.

"Hey Jess!" She turns to see Nick approaching, dressed to the nines.

"Nick, you're wearing a suit?! Did you just come from a bank loan interview?"

Nick hesitates, a little taken back by her words. "Uhh, no, I'm wearing one of Schmidt's suits cos of where I'm taking you" Nick points to the fancy restaurant on the corner. "Come on, let's go!"

Jess looks confused as she follows Nick's lead to the restaurant.

* * *

Nick pulls out Jess' chair and she sits down. "Isn't this a beautiful establishment? My favourite in the city" states Nick as he takes his seat across from her. He starts to pour her a glass of the just arrived champagne, and Jess can't take it any more.

"Nick, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"I just want to know if this is a date?"

"What do you mean this is a date?"

"It seems like a date, it looks like a date, so I'm asking if this is a date"

Nick's face drops. Biting the insides of his mouth, he tries to read her face. From what he can tell, she is genuinely shocked by where they are.

"A date?" Nick asks, trying to cover his embarrassment. "You've been thinking this is a date the whole time? No, this is just me having dinner in a suit, drinking champagne with a friend"

Jess looks at him intently, she obviously put her foot in her mouth. At what point did he ask her out on a date? Thinking back to this morning, Nick did seem a little weirder than usual.

"Well, if this were a date…" Jess tries to start

"Jess, this is not a date!" Someone catches Nicks eye at the entrance of the restaurant. His luscious hair, his fancy suit, it could only be one person. It is Russell. "Well, luckily this is not a date, because your ex-boyfriend just walked in."

"What? Who?" Jess asked.

"The only man we have ever loved."

"Oh Russell!" Jess says smiling, as he approached their table, with his date by his side.

"So this is why you dumped me huh?" Russell says smiling, gesturing to Nick. "Well, I'm glad to see that this is finally happening"

"No, no - this is just dinner between friends" Jess and Nick says, simultaneously.

"Well, whatever it is…enjoy my lucky table" Russell taps the table and walks off with his pretty date.

"Hey Nick, do you want to forget this whole date thing, and just have some drinks, food and more drinks...as friends?"

Nick smiles, happy at the gesture from Jess. "Drinking to forget? That's my sweet spot! Let's do it." He picks up his champagne glass and holds it up to her as she clinks her glass against his. They both down their champagne in no time, along with the bottle.

As the night went on, the more tipsy Jess and Nick got, but now the awkwardness had disappeared. They continue to drink as their dinner plates are being cleared.

Both laughing, Jess continues to speak. "You both have jobs, get another charger!" Jess exclaims, referencing their earlier encounter with their roommates.

"I love those guys, but they're idiots" Nick laughs

"They are idiots! But to their credit, they don't go around playing with each others hair…that we know of"

"Randomly?! No way, you put it out there Jess."

"I do not put it out there!"

Putting on Jess' voice "Hey Nick, can you open this jar? How do you restart the internet" Nick pouts and puts his finger on his chin, in a very Jess manor.

"Hey, that's just me suffering through life"

"Well you have got to stop, because it is ridiculously hot." Jess smirks, and suggestively shrugs as she takes another sip of her champagne. "It's hard for me to handle cos it is too hot."

"Fine, then you have to stop gargling your beer. It's hot"

"What, that's a turn on for you" Nick asked, surprised.

Jess proceeds to imitate Nick gargling, and he starts to laugh. "You might as we as just move in slow motion being drenched with a hose" Jess states, as she continues the gargling sound.

"You are out of your mind" Nick and Jess laugh.

"Hey. If this were a date, would we get dessert?" Jess asks, looking at Nick. He looks at Jess, and bites his lower lip.

"If this were a date? Yeah, sure, we would get dessert." Nick replies, trying to read her face.

"Well, I would like dessert" Jess says, suggestively.

"Like uhhh, then we are on a date?" Nick returns the question, putting the ball in her court. Jess, nods and smiles, a sort of smile that he has never seen her do before. It made him weak at the knees. "Yeah, lets get dessert" Nick barely gets his words out as he starts calling for the waiter.

* * *

Jess takes the last bite of their Key Lime Cheesecake that they decided to share. "That is probably the best cheesecake I've ever eaten!" She puts down her fork and picks up her newly arrived fruity cocktail, and takes a sip.

"Was it, Jess? You ate it all…I didn't even have a bite" Nick says, giggling.

"Well, to say sorry" She points to the drinks menu "I don't wanna be too forward, but what ever baby wants, baby gets." Jess points to herself "Daddy's buying"

"If you keep buying my drinks, I will put out no matter what you say. I guess all the good ones aren't all married or gay" Nick says, as he picks up his fruity cocktail and continues to drink through the straw.

"How many of these have we had now?" They both make a funny noise and laugh. From across the room, Jess sees Russell and his date start to leave. "Hey Russell! Nice to see you!" Russell starts to approach them "We decided that this is in fact a date, and it's going really well"

"That's great guys, its really great to see you both…you guys are…are really something." Russell says whilst slapping Nick's back. He walks off, leaving them confused.

"Really something. What does that mean?" Jess says. "We are having a great date! Who cares what he thinks!"

"Yeah, who cares what he thinks!" Nick says, agreeing. They both return to sipping on their cocktails, both obviously caring what he thinks. Jess and Nick run out of the restaurant, after Russell.

"Hey, Russell!" Both of them yell after him, as he waits at the valet area for his car.

"Oh god, were is my car?" Russell says under his breath.

"You said that we were really something, and we want to know what that means!" Jess exclaims

"Fine you want to know what I think? You came here together and not acknowledging that it is a date until you both had the 'Dutch Courage' to do so. What is that about?! I think you guys don't know what you are to each other."

"Well, you're wrong, we do know what we are" Nick stutters in response, with Jess hesitantly agreeing.

"OK then, this is going to be fun. Let's play a game, you both write it down. Seriously. Write down what you think this is. A relationship? A one night stand? Above the waist only? No wrong answers." Russell gives them two valet receipt papers, and hands them two pens from his pocket.

"You've had two pens on you this whole time?" Nick says, flabbergasted.

"Of course"

"That's the move right there" Nick says in awe of Russell.

"You better believe it"

Jess and Nick look at each other as they try to figure out what to write down. Nick tries to see what Jess is writing, but she pulls her shoulder up to stop him from seeing. They both shift uncomfortably, both yet to write anything down.

"Come on, let's just go" Russell says to his date.

"No, no, no! I've got it" Jess says as she quickly scribbles down, and Nick does the same. They both throw their paper to Russell, who grabs them and takes a look. His face immediately drops as he shoves the receipts into his pocket.

"You know what, this was a bad idea." Russell says, with a unreadable look on his face. His car pulls up and the Valet gives him his keys. "Sorry, I did that, have a good night you two." Russell and his date get in his car, and drive off, leaving a shocked Jess and Nick waiting outside the restaurant.

Jess and Nick are sitting on the curb outside the restaurant. The restaurant is now closed, and no one is in sight. "I need to know what you wrote Nick" Jess asked, desperate for an answer.

"Well, what did you write"

"I asked you first"

"That card never works Jess. Ok, let's just say what we wrote at the same time"

"Ok, on three. 1…2….3" Both Nick and Jess stare at each other, but no one says a word.

"Ok, from now on, no funny business. We do middle school dance rules, 3 feet on the floor, no body hugs" Jess said, throwing her hands up.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Nick's shoulders slight slump, but determined not to show it, he agrees. "Ok."

"Great"

"You got it"

"Wonderful" They continue to sit on the curb, and Nick looks toward Jess. He lifts his hand and picks up a lock of her hair from her shoulder and starts to twirl it with his fingers.

"Really"

"Sorry, just one last time, it has a great silkiness to it, I couldn't stop thinking about it"

"I can't argue with that".

* * *

Jess and Nick arrive home to a darkened loft, both Winston and Schmidt are no where in sight.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go to bed." Jess says, trying not to look at Nick's face.

"Me too, I'll walk with ya" They continue down the hall toward their rooms, and make it to the outside of their doors. The both turn towards each other. Jess looks at Nick, where there is a hint of longing in his eyes. She can't help but think that he looks damn good in his white shirt and tie. Her eyes glance down to his lips and then back up to his eyes.

"Goodnight, Miller" she whispers, barely audible.

Nick looks at her intently, her big blue eyes are bright in the darkness of the hall, and he stares at her full, pink lips. "Good night, Day"

He watches her turn and walk into her room, as he turns to walk to his, she glances back at him before shutting her door. She leans against her closed door, barely able to move.

Nick enters his room, closes his door and leans on it just the same as Jess. He lets out a long sigh as he starts to feel his eyes watering.


	12. Chapter 12

**It had always been my plan to glaze over the Bachelorette Party episode, so here is my beginning of Virgins...Thanks and enjoy! Pennie xxx**

* * *

It had been a month since that fateful night where Nick and Jess established the 'middle school dance' rule. It was awkward at first, but with a couple of big events coming up including Winston's birthday and Cece's last minute nuptials to Shivrang - an arranged marriage set up through their parents, it had helped them distract themselves from their growing attraction. Nick spent most of his days taking out Schmidt to help him get over his heartbreak over Cece, and Jess was busy juggling her new teaching job with Maid of Honor duties for the wedding.

It was early afternoon in the loft, and Nick had just finished fixing himself a sandwich, as he sat down at the kitchen bench to eat, along with a cold beer from the fridge. He hears a door open and movement come from the hallway. He looks up to see Jess, walking toward the kitchen, wearing a mint green dress, and a yellow cardigan. She was a sight for sore eyes, and a sight he hadn't seen for days. She breaks his train of thought with a simple 'hello'.

"Hey Jess, how are ya?" Nick said, composing himself.

"Great, thanks! Cece's bachelorette party went all according to plan…kinda, although things did get a little strange with Nadia and Shivrang's Aunt, but that was expected. All in all, it was a pretty darn good night!" Jess turns on her heel, and goes over to the shelving unit and grabs a jar of salsa. "Can I have some of these?" pointing to a packet of corn chips.

"Sure" Nick says, slowly taking a sip of his beer, and lightly gargling the liquid, realizing what he had just done, he gulps the liquid down quickly. Jess awkwardly shifts at his action, but continues on. She gets a bowl, and pours a few chips into it for her snack. She turns to the jar of salsa and attempts to open it. Nick watches her struggle with the jar, and chews on his lower lip, he can't help but find it extremely hot. Jess, freezes and looks over at Nick who looks at her back. She turns her back, and continues to try to open the jar. "You know, I can help you with that Jess" Nick said quietly. He gets up from the stool, and walks up to her.

"I don't even want it…" Jess struggles with her words as Nick comes up behind her, and takes the jar off. her. She looks up to him, while he turns the lid, and the lid pops off. "Thank you…."

"You're welcome" he didn't mean his voice to come out so husky, but this had been the closest in proximity they had been for a month. Jess clears her throat and steps back, and Nick goes back to his seat.

Changing the subject, "So Cece's wedding is not that far away now, she is coming around today to discuss what still needs to be done. I would go to her place, but Nadia has her relatives over and its extremely hard to get anything done as they all continue to ask me to do the Monkey Cracker dance….it's extremely annoying. Do you think Schmidt will mind? Obviously we will keep all discussions to my bedroom…."

Nick ponders for a second, "I think he will be fine. You know, he has reconnected with an old girlfriend of his, and it's going really well. Like, really well. He is starting to resemble the Schmidt I used to know in college."

"Really?" Jess exclaims, happily. "I can't believe I didn't notice, I guess my mind has been elsewhere for a while now..."

Nick shifts slightly in his seat. "Yeah! It's been a lot of fun, and to be honest, seeing Cece might be good for him. She's moved on, obviously, and now he has…it will do him a world of good."

"Wow, that's great, thanks Nick! I can't wait to meet this girl, what's her name?"

"Elizabeth"

"Elizabeth. So classy, renowned. Great! I'll text Cece to come over." Jess picks up her phone and starts to text, as she bounces off to her room with her snack.

Nick watches her leave and smiles. "I'm glad things of have gone back to normal…." he tries to convince himself.

* * *

Afternoon falls to dusk in the loft. Jess and Cece are planning wedding details in Jess' room. "So I guess that is the seating chart arranged!" Jess and Cece high-five each other, the seating chart covering Jess' bed. "Wow, this is insane…we are planning your wedding."

"Like we have been for the last month, Jess" Cece said matter-of-factly

"I know, but it's like now kind of sinking in" Jess motions with her hands. "Maybe I should go down the arranged marriage route too - they have arranged marriages for white people yes?" Cece smiles, and shrugs. "It's just that you seem really happy, you're happy right?"

"Yeah…" Cece tries to sound convincing, Jess is oblivious as she is in her own world.

"You know what, I just have to put this whole Nick thing behind me. He is never going to tell me how he feels, or what he wants from me. I can't get hurt again, and not by him. He is way too important to me to screw anything we have up." Jess states. "So...guess who has just come to town and contacted me?"

"Who?"

"Teddy!"

"Teddy?! The man who…" Cece runs her sentence off while suggestively raising her shoulders up and down.

"The one and only. He wants to meet for drinks later tonight, but I haven't responded." Jess looks down at her bunny phone and ponders. "You know what, I'm going to do it. You and I are going to have some food now, and I'll meet him for drinks later. Yeah!" Jess starts to reply, and Cece smiles, with a looking unsure. "Let's get food"

Jess and Cece leave the confides of Jess' room and go to the kitchen, Jess walks over to the fridge to for something to satisfy their hunger.

"Urgh, there is absolutely nothing to eat. Let's order in" Jess sighs to Cece.

"Did someone say order? I'm totally in" Winston strides in from the hall

"Me too!" Nick calls, sticking his head out of his room.

From behind Jess, Schmidt's door bursts open. "What are we all in on?" Schmidt walks out of his room and his eyes fall on Cece. "Hello Cece." He takes a big breath "What's up?"

"Hey Schmidt." Cece says, shifting uncomfortably on her feet.

"OK, let's do this" Jess picks up her phone, and dials their local restaurant.

* * *

The gang finishes up on their Chinese food, and emptied their fifth bottle of wine, all laughing and in awe at Cece's confession of her first time.

"I can't believe your first was Mick Jaggar!" Winston shakes his head in amazement.

"Yeah, I was an impressionable young model, in London, living in a crappy cemented apartment block, trash everywhere. Met him a fashion party, it was cold and raining. So, I took him back to my gross flat…and there you go" Cece laughs

"Hang on. It sounds familiar…." Nick snaps his fingers trying to figure it out. "Rain Fall Down – is that song about you?!" Nick blurts out, wide eyed.

"I wouldn't say about…inspired maybe..." Cece smirks. Schmidt, smiles but there is a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Wow" Nick claps approvingly. "I think that will beat anyone's story here"

"Hang on, you don't know mine – mine is pretty memorable" Jess says, intervening. Nick smile fades, and quickly changes the subject.

"Oh hang on, Schmidt – yours is pretty funny!" Nick points at him, taking a swig of his beer.

"Uh uh, no we are not going there!" Schmidt raises his hands in resistance. But Nick continues on.

"It was in college, and it was with Elizabeth…." Nick starts laughing

"This is why I don't want to talk about it…this is my current girlfriend…"

"Come on, Schimdt!" Jess urges

"Yeah, Scmidt, tell us." Cece said flatly, staring at him with her arms folded.

"Fine!" He finishes off his wine with one big gulp, and pours himself another. "It was cool evening in the fall, there was a crisp to the air in upstate New York."

"Get to it Schmidt" Winston hurries him up.

"Elizabeth and I were dating for months, only ever really clothes on stuff"

"Yeah, cos you spent all your energy talking about food and what condiments you would add to make the food even better" Nick laughed.

"Shut up. So we were in her room, and her roommate was staying with her boyfriend because the heating was broken. But things started getting heated between us, and we found some of her roommates condoms, and next to her condoms was some….lubricant. We both didn't know what we were doing, cos we were both young, naive and both virgins…" Schmidt starts to get embarrassed.

"COME ON MAN!" Nick yells, laughing.

"I was too liberal with the ahhh lubricant, and it went everywhere…and I mean EVERYWHERE, including her eye. We spent half the night flushing it all out with cold water." Everyone bursts out laughing at the thought.

"Come on guys, you know I was an awkward guy back when I was heavier. The point is, I still had game! Scmidtty made her _come _back for seconds" Jess throws a pillow at Schmidt, which hits him direct in the face. "No seriously, although it was not what I had intended, we laughed it off, and it was…nice". Cece stares at him, with a forced smile plastered on her face.

"What about you anyway!" Schimdt says, pointing to Nick. "Walt set up an entire ploy to make him lose his virginity in high school."

"Ahh, typical Pop Pop…always working the con" Winston reminisces.

"What does that mean?" Jess asks quizzically.

Nick clears his throat uncomfortably. "My dad made it his mission for me to lose my virginity at Prom"

"He set it all up, he hired a motel, and invited Nick's date along with her friends and myself to the motel room saying it was a party, and he lured Nick there promising beer."

"Wait, you were there too?" Cece asked, bemused.

Winston nods "Kinda, but this isn't a story where I lost mine – this is all Nick"

"You went through with it?" Jess said, surprised.

Nick runs his hands through his hair "Yeah, I did"

"You made Pop Pop proud Nick" Winston said, smiling

"Stop calling him that, man!" Nick says through clenched teeth.

"How did this work exactly?" Cece enquired.

"Well, it all happened after the Prom, and I followed the promise of beer at this motel room. I took my date, Candice, who wore this hot tight pink dress. I had my dad's car, and Winston was to come with his date, Mandy, and our other buddy, Dave and his date Hannah. But Walt made sure that they never showed up, having their limo take them to another party to distract them. I honestly had no idea. We rocked up, and it was the crappiest of all crappy motel rooms in Chicago. We got in there, it was dingy and dark, but on the table there was a bottle of champagne and a box of condoms. There was also a tape player on loop playing "My Heart Will Go On" cos Titanic was the biggest film that year."

Winston laughed "I remember her saying she saw it like 15 times"

"And above the bed was a hand written sign, by Walt, that said '_I love you Candice_'. And that was it. We did it." Nick shrugged.

"Was it true?" Jess asked

Nick froze and swallowed a lump in his throat. "What do you mean 'was it true'".

"That you loved her"

"No! It was all part of Walt's plan. Candice was an exchange student from England, who left that weekend. I never saw her again" Nick shrugged.

"Wow. Ok." Jess slumped.

"What?" Nick asked, quizzically.

"Well, you lied to her. You banged her under false pretenses To her, it is a magical story of a boy who loved her, but to you, it was a game." Jess stated, oozing disappointment toward Nick.

"Well then, "Miss Know-It-All", tell us yours and how magical it was" Nick says, annoyed.

"Ok, fine! Like you, my story starts at my Senior Homecoming Dance."

"WHAT?!" Nick shouts, pointing at Jess, bemused.

"Let me finish, Nick! That's where I DIDN'T lose my virginity, but my date was a lovely boy named Scott." Jess smiled. "He was sweet, shy, and he knew how to do the Charleston! We had such a great night together, dancing and laughing, and drinking the punch…but we didn't realise that the punch was spiked. So the night ended with us throwing up in the nearby garden, with our parents picking us up and taking us home."

"You do realize Jess, that this is supposed to be a story on how you lost your virginity, not how you threw your guts up" Schmidt laughed.

"I KNOW! God…So, we went our separate ways for college, and I ended up here in LA. I was 22, and still a virgin."

"22?! Wow, how can you hold out for so long?" Winston laughs.

"Well excuse me for not being a basketball player, with ready to go Cheerleaders" Winston shrugs and lets her continue.

"Cece was determined to help me find a guy that I could lose my v-plates to"

"That's real magical" Nick says, sarcastically

"Shut up. So we end up at, good ol' Clydes Bar, in the summer of 2002..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy! - Pxx**

* * *

22 year old Jess walks into a busy Clyde's bar, following Cece, who confidently struts up to the bar. Cece's hair is long, she has no fringe, and the color has a golden tinge to it. "There are plenty of men here tonight, Jess, pick one, and we will work it!" Cece turns to the bar tender, a older man. "Can we get two shots of Sambuca and two vodka sodas with fresh lime" The bartender nods and starts to prepare their drinks. "Are there any guys here that tickle your fancy?"

A nervous Jess chews on her lower lip as she scans the crowd. Cece passes her shot over and the both clink the glasses together and down the liquid. Jess shudders at the strength of the shot, and immediately chases it with a gulp of her vodka soda. "I think we need more of these" Jess timidly laughs as she takes another big gulp.

"Look Jess, we don't have to do this if you don't want to, but we both agreed that we should just get it over and done with...for you. You are fixating on it, Jess, so how are you supposed to have a proper relationship with anyone if all you can think about is your virginity?" Cece reasons.

"No Cece, you're right. I need this. I need to do this TONIGHT! This isn't Homecoming where I carefully plan out a location and the perfect song…"

"What was that song again?" Cece tries to remember.

"Stay by Lisa Loeb. Come on Cece, you know that."

Cece smiles, "I know, I just wanted to hear you say it again. It's a terrible song to have sex to."

Jess leans over the bar "Another vodka and soda please and thank you."

Cece points over to a group of three young men sitting at a booth across the room. "How about any of those guys over there?" Jess looks over and evaluates each of them. One of them is a good looking, athletic black man with cornrows, the other was an overweight sweaty guy with a nice smile in a large woolen jumper. Jess looks over to the third guy, who wore a beanie over his longer hair, and had a soul patch on his chin. He was cute. Jess continues to look at him, just as he looks over to her. Their eyes connect, and he looks as if he is taken aback by her. He smiles in her direction, and she smiles back.

"Jess?" Jess breaks her stare with the cute stranger and turns to where she heard her name. In front of her is a tall, slender young man.

"Scott?" smiled Jess in recognition of her Homecoming date. "What are you doing here?"

"I transferred to UCLA, so I live here now!" Scott goes in and hugs Jess, who embraces back.

* * *

From across the room, the cute stranger watches the interaction between Jess and Scott, then returns back to his conversation with his friends. "Who were you looking at, Nick?" A curious young Winston asked, playing with his hair.

"Just that girl over there, the one with the bangs – she's just really hot." A young Nick says, in awe of his beautiful stranger.

"What about that girl next to her, she can be a model!" Fat Schmidt says in amazement.

Nick snaps out of it and brings them back to reality. "There's no point, they are totally out of our league"

"Speak for yourself man, I'm going pro." Winston says, cockily.

* * *

Jess and Scott are laughing while remembering old times at high school. Cece, realizing her job is done, decides to leave. She swing around on the bar stool, accidentally kicking the leg of a man standing near her. She looks up, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you"

"You're the first person to ever say that they never saw me" nervously laughs Schmidt, and scoots aside to let her through and turns his attention to the bar. Cece smiles politely and walks away toward Scott and Jess.

"I'm heading out, got an early shoot tomorrow. It was nice seeing you again Scott, and Jess – I'll call you tomorrow." She hugs Jess goodbye and leaves.

Scott and Jess order another round of drinks as they continue on laughing and going down memory lane.

As the night rolled on, the drunker Scott and Jess got. They were slurring words and laughing at just about anything. "Hey, do you want to get out of here?" Jess suggests, smirking.

"Sure!" Scott says, not realizing Jess' connotation.

"Great, let's go!" Jess grabs Scott's arm and gets up off the stool and they stumble out of the bar.

* * *

Jess and Scott walk happily through a quiet park, lit up by the streetlights. They walk over to the swing set and sit down. "Do you remember Homecoming?" Jess looks over to Scott who smiles.

"I remember a lot A LOT of vomit, and being grounded until I left for college."

"Really? I came from divorced parents, so I got off with a slap on the wrist and then my parents argued for three weeks about my punishment, and they ended up forgetting why they were fighting in the first place. Well…I was determined to have sex with you that night." Jess laughs

Scott chokes. "Really? Huh…well…" He is lost for words, which Jess takes as a good sign. She gets up off the swing and pulls Scott up. "Jess, what….what are… you"

"Shhhhh!" Jess stumbles toward a sandbox dragging Scott along with her. She stops and tippy-toes up to Scott to kiss him on his lips, but he moves his head to the side and she kisses him on his cheek.

"Jess, I can't….I ca…." Scott is cut short by a scream from Jess.

"Oh my God! What is that?!"

* * *

The park is filled with police, forensic officers, firemen and an ambulance, as two paramedics push a stretcher to the ambulance van with a zipped up body bag on it.

"Honestly, all I saw was a used needle, I didn't expect them to find a dead body" Jess whispers, white as a ghost.

"Jess, I'm gay." Scott blurts out, wrapped in a blanket given to him by the police. Jess sits there, as his words sinks in.

"After the night I've just had Scott, I'm not surprised." Jess doesn't look at Scott, as he starts to walk away. Jess sits there, not moving, wrapped in her blanket. She catches the eye of a young fireman, who has finished packing up the equipment from digging up the sandbox.

"Hey, Jess is it?" the young fireman asks.

"Ahh, yeah, that's me. Do you need to ask me more questions, because I'm pretty sure someone already took my statement, but who knows…let's hope that this is all a dream and I wake up soon"

"No, I was just coming over to see if you were ok and if you need a ride somewhere? I came in the smaller truck that's parked over there, so I can take you home if you like?"

"Sure, what's your name?"

"Teddy. Come on, let's get you home" He guides her over to the truck and helps her into the passenger seat. He gets into the driver's side. He looks over to Jess and smiles as he starts the engine. As he turns the key, the stereo blasts Lisa Loeb's Stay. "Oh, crap…" He quickly turns the stereo off. "I should stop lending my truck to my sister…" Jess looks over to Teddy, her eyes big after what song she just heard. "Fine, you got me, I love that song…"

Jess smiles as they head to her place.

* * *

Back in the loft, Winston, Schmidt and Cece smile at Jess' story, while Nick looks pissed.

"Firemen, they always win" Schmidt says "Can you imagine how much women we can get if we were firemen?"

"Not any more Schmidt, you're a taken man" Winston reminded him.

"You're right, and on that note, I am late to meet Elizabeth." Schmidt finishes his wine, says goodbye and heads for the door. Jess' phone beeps and she reads the text. _I'm nearly there - Teddy x_. She puts her phone down.

"So Jess, you're telling us that THAT is some romantic story? One of the ten guys in the whole world who like Lisa Loeb gave it to you in the back of a firetruck?"

"I guess we're just different, Nick. I believe in waiting for magic. Every time. But especially the first time. It's scary and amazing, but if you do it right, it's the closest you an be with another person." Nick ponders what she had said.

"Well, I better be off too, I've got an early morning with Shivrang and his family. Bye guys" Cece gets up, kisses Jess on top of her head. "Have fun with him tonight" Cece walks out the door.

"Have fun, with who?" Nick asks.

Jess hesitates a little, "Ahhh, with Teddy. He has moved back to town, and he contacted me. He will be here soon"

"Oh." Nick is gutted.

Winston feels the tension between them and decides to get out of the situation. "Well, I'm off to bed. Jess, as always, you never fail to entertain me. That story was beautifully you. Have fun." He retreats to his room.

Jess' phone beeps again. _I'm downstairs_. "He's here, I better go." Jess grabs her purse and heads out the door, leaving a crushed Nick.

* * *

Jess walks toward the elevator, hesitating with each step as she starts to question her motivation to meet with Teddy. She presses the down button and nervously waits for the doors to open.

"Hey Jess" Nick said softly, slowly closing the door to the loft, as Jess turns to look at him.

"What is it Nick?" Jess sighs.

"I need to talk to ya. Clear some stuff up" Nick says has he approaches Jess, hands jammed in his pockets. He finally looks up at her. "I gotta tell you the truth."

"What are you talking about?" The elevator doors open.

"Please Jess, just wait and hear me out." Jess sighs, and lets the doors close without stepping in.

"Fine, what have you got to say?"

"My story back there, well…it's not how it happened. And I feel like you need to know that. The truth is, I didn't lose my virginity at 16, I've just told that story for so long, that I've somewhat started to believe it myself. What you were saying back there, about it being special and magical, well, mine was. It was very special, that's why I just don't go telling it to everyone, it's too personal."

Jess shifts in her spot, and folds her arms. "Ok, so…"

Nick takes a deep breath, and runs his hands through his hair. "So…the truth is, I was…ahhhh" Nick hesitates.

"Go on, it's me you're talking to" Jess says, understandingly.

"I was 24 when I finally had sex for the first time...and it was with Caroline." Nick is staring at the floor when he finally spits out his words. Breathing erratically, he glances up to see Jess' reaction. He face is almost unreadable, but there is a softness to her look. "We had been seeing each other for a few weeks, and I was really into her, and she was more experienced than me…obviously…and I was scared because I didn't know what I was doing, and I had waited so long…and I didn't want it to be bad, so I tried to make it as memorable as I could. I covered the room in candles and scattered silk rose petals everywhere, and I was honest with her. This is why I was so in love with her, she didn't make fun of me or leave me, she accepted me."

Jess' face drops as his words for his past love starts to make her somewhat jealous. Nick looks at Jess for a moment and continues.

"Yes, this is a personal story, and I haven't told anyone besides you. But it's my past, Jess. Yes, it's an important part of who I am, but I like to keep it in the past and just look toward the future. My future." Nick reaches out and grabs touches Jess' hand. Nick swallows hard. "And I think I'm looking at it now" Nick whispers, looking deep into Jess' eyes. And with that, Nick gives Jess a slight smile, turns on his heel and walks back into the loft, softly closing the door behind him once more, leaving Jess staring after him.

Jess' phone beeps, and she looks down to read a text message from Teddy. _Are you coming down?_ Jess bites her lower lip.

* * *

Nick walks through the now empty loft and retreats to his room. He paces in circles, hands shaking after his big confession. He walks over to his desk, and slams his hands down, breathing thing in and out, deeply. His ears prick up as he hears the sound of his bedroom door open and close. Jess is standing there, leaning against the door, nervously waiting for his reaction. They stare at each other for a moment which feels like hours.

Jess takes one step forward, which was enough for Nick. He takes three quick steps toward her, places his hands on her face and kisses her so passionately, her heart skips a beat. Jess stumbles backward as Nick presses her up against the door, as she throws her arms around his neck. They kiss each other hungrily, deepening each kiss with desire.

Nick pulls away and cradles Jess' face, looking into her big blue eyes. "Jessica" he says huskily. Jess doesn't break his stare, as her hands slowly move from his shoulders, down his chest and she runs her hands across his stomach. Nick lets out a groan as she slips her hands under his shirt, and pulls it over his head, throwing it away. She goes for his belt buckle next, letting his jeans fall to the ground, leaving him only in his boxers. She steps back, and removes her cardigan, tossing it aside, and steps out of her dress. Nick looks at her in all her beauty, standing in his room, in her underwear. "God, you're beautiful." He reaches for her hand and pulls her in for a slow and sensual kiss.

Nick guides her to his bed, and they collapse onto the mattress, with their lips never parting.


End file.
